The Cobra Conundrum
by BelleEdlynn
Summary: After the 6th book, Amy and Dan must race to retrieve the next clue, to bad they must work with their back-stabbing cousins the Holts and Alistair Oh WHILE fleeing the vicious Kabras.
1. Chapter 1

The Cobra Conundrum

By [Name Confidential] Cahill, Janus (Fan Fic. Between Book 6 and Book 7 of the 39 clues series with the occasional forth wall by me)

"Hammer" a.k.a Hamilton Holt, was not used to this type of deception.

When Amy and Dan Cahill, his annoying cousins had emailed from Jakarta, he knew something was up. The Holt family was sitting at some pub in Adelaide while Eisenhower grumbled about softies for children.

"Dad, look at this, there in Jakarta!"

"Hawaii? What Island, How'd they get there?" He demanded.

"Sir? It's in Indonesia"

"I knew that!" snapped his father, "What do they want?"

"They'll give us a clue, if we help pretend they died" Hamilton almost blushed when he read the line that he had to pretend to mourn Amy to make Ian guilty. But Holts didn't feel embarrassment, not now, not ever.

"Fine, tell them to stay where they are... We're going to Jaka!"

"Java, Sir"

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir."

Natalie Kabra sighed as she watched her brother lamely play croquet on the hotel lawns. Her mother smiled as she filed her nails and watched the shopping channel. Ian came in, having lost the match, but Natalie knew he lost more than that. She couldn't quite empathize with him though. She had never experienced loss except with maybe designer wear and that poodle she once had. Natalie could never figure out why he ran away, she was a perfect owner providing him with mani/pedis, doggy clothes and accessories, and his own AmEX. _Well things come and go don't they _she thought, thinking about the other two in the room in particular. Isabel looked up, "Ian, what's wrong? You miss that orphan brat?" Ian glared at her with rue, his face full of dishonesty.

"Of course not, its that Russian lady, she was a decent resource and now she is no longer a Lucian, She may become a madri--"

" Oh, but the kids made it out alive,"

"What?"

"And, Irina died in the process."

"How did you find out though?"

" Think, I intercepted an email obviously, it was from Amy to that Holt boy explaining the whole thing. They were plotting to make us, well namely you, feel blameworthy for their "deaths."'

Ian stood there in complete awe. Natalie, on the other hand, was not so surprised, they were like Juicy's, their called couture but then you find them on another elite, it was impossible to be unique sometimes.

**I**sabel glanced disgustedly at Ian, "Close your mouth, you're going to get a cold, and that would be sad, considering we have an advantage." Natalie smiled to herself smugly as her mother continued, " Now, let's go give our "dead" cousins a visit, eh?"

Amy waited back at the hotel with Saladin, Dan, Alistair, and Nellie. They were discussing where to go next. Alistair studied the poem, they wouldn't tell him yet. For some reason, she was furious with him, after finding our he was there, and he had stolen the poem. She remembered Irina, _Isabel's done it again, last time I walked away, this time, I won't let it happen. _

She got up to talk to him, she wasn't sure what she would do, Amy, didn't really want explaining or an apology. Amy just wanted him to know all the pain he caused them. She pushed away her stutter,

"Alistair, tell me the truth, who was there the night they died?"

Alistair fiddled with his ascot, "Well child, I must confess I was there, as well as Isabel, and Irina, but who killed them…" his voice trailed off. Amy looked at him with newfound courage and hate.

" You know, I remember, not only were you there, YOU caused there deaths, it was your fault. All for 1 clue, that you don't even know is a clue!"

Her Uncle blinked in shock, " Now Amy, that's not true, I didn't light the matc--"

But Amy wasn't finished, " No, but you were there and you didn't prevent it, you stole that poem my parents died trying to find."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, Isabel would've…"

"So you care more about your safety? You said you cared about us, and guess what? Isabel's still after you, and our parents are dead! So thanks for "helping" but next time, no thanks!" She turned around and took back her place beside Dan.

Alistair was pale, dabbing himself with his fuchsia handkerchief. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment (how convenient :D) there was knocking on the door. _Oh, that must be the Holts, _Amy thought, she went to open the door and instead came face to face with William McIntyre.

"Hello children," The lawyer said with a huge smile on his face, " long time no see, How have you been?" he asked as if they were **long lost cousins. **Dan thought it was peculiar that he had found them, also that Nellie hadn't noticed his arrival, more focused on her iPod. Then Mr. McIntyre's smile melted to a more dire expression, "Children, you are in danger, Isabel Kabra knows you're alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"But how?" Amy asked.

Nellie was in fact, not listening to tunes, but watching the situation through the installed camera on her iPod. It was a useful tool for making others think she was a music loving au pair instead of a snooping spy.

"I intercepted an email from her computer, which she apparently intercepted from you," the attorney was saying. Nellie, was not moved by this_, You Cahill's will do anything to thwart each other, won't you"_ She turned to the window and spotted a minivan with a huddle of purple sweat suits coming out. She beckoned Dan over, "Dan, your little friends are here." His eyes widened, he nudged his sister and tilted his head to the window. Amy alerted Mr. McIntyre and he nodded," Remember, Trust no one," and with that he left the hotel.

Reagan was ready to get a free clue. When they entered the hotel room the first thing she saw was Amy shaking her head and shoulders slumped. Her sister, Madison was wary, " What do you want us to do? Where's our clue?" Amy gulped, "The deal's off, I'm sorry, Isabel intercepted my email to you and she knows we're alive, and she knows we have a clue. Hamilton looked upset, "You still owe me for back on the boat in Sydney; I told you I'd be back to collect one day, why not now?" Amy sighed, "you're right but still, I mean it's a long story."

As the Cahill's' explained everything (except for the clue) Reagan explored the place, they were suddenly interrupted (again? These people are popular!) by there babysitter telling them, that Isabel Kabra was coming.

Hamilton Holt watched in admiration as Amy took charge, directing their escape plan. He couldn't quite explain why he had taken interest in her. Though in physical strength she wasn't so, well strong; But the amount of emotional and metal strength that he sensed in her was greatly respectable. He only had one problem, the Tomas leadership had stolen the Kabra girl's diary, and it contained certain… information. Some of which was the fact that she suspected her brother liked Amy.

It seems it was in more than one way a competition.

Ian Kabra had bad memories, Hamilton swooping down saving the AID (Amy in Distress) from his, well his mother's clutches. He knew that his mother and sister had just left to see them. More like threaten them, and get clues, hold them under poison gunpoint; not lethal toxin, but still pretty ba**d.** Ian couldn't do it, he couldn't follow his mother anymore, like the way that poodle had followed Natalie, until she frightened the poor thing away. He remembered the boat, Ian imagined Amy being grateful to the Tomas, and no doubt she would be. Saved from him, like he was the villain, that's not what he wanted, it seemed Amy was over him. He felt almost nothing could save him, no amount of money, not his good looks (isn't he so modest in his mind!) or his England charm. He seemed to have but one hope. He looked through his mother's laptop history, and then he found what he was looking for, he printed it, and started his quest through the maze of Jakarta, through the downpour of rain.

Amy was flattered; Hamilton had applauded her, impressed by her leadership, for some reason she had currently lost her stutter. They fled to the streets all hopping into the Holts minivan, and started off to another hotel Dan was directing them to. Isabel and Natalie peered out from the 9th floor balcony, shrieking at the from the now vacant hotel room. As Nellie called the hotel to officially checkout, Amy saw a figure in expensive dark clothes he ran up and pounded on her window.

"Amy!" the boy yelled in a silky accent,

"My mother knows your alive, she won't rest until she gets all the clues you guys found." Amy rolled her eyes,

"Tell me something I don't know Ian, what do you really want?"

"Your trust,"

"You don't think it's to late for that, after trying to – I don't know, kill Dan and I?"

"My sister and mother made me do that stuff, when I'm not with them I promise you I won't betray you," This reminded Amy all too much of Irina.

"How do you expect me to believe you?"

"Listen to me Amy, I'm only going to say this once, I care about you and I'm risking my life to talk to you, my mum doesn't know, I promise"

Amy looked up taking note that the "Lady Kabra's" were peering at them through binoculars (now under umbrellas, Coach of course) trying to find the boy's identity.

"Amy, let me in, I'll explain more," Ian begged

"NO!" yelled Hamilton.

The two 14-year-old boys glared at each other, and it became apparent to all the children what was going on. The younger kids looked at each other, disgusted. The older ones all blushing, Amy was mad or **embarrassed. **

"Let's let Amy decide pretty boy," sneered Hamilton

"Good Idea, probably your only one, meat head" retorted Ian

Madison had moved on, deciding to tease Arnold instead. Reagan for some reason was looking back and forth from the floor and Ian. Dan personally wondered why any boy would like his sister dweeb, I mean she didn't care for ninjas, and all she wanted to do was more sit around in museums and libraries, but sometimes she could be cool. Amy slipped back into her seat while the boys discussed (fought) over her. Dan seemed more disgusted that Amy wasn't disgusted.

"Ummm, w-w-well," Amy said, it being apparent her stutter had kicked in again, "D-d-do I have to ch-ch-choose? I mean technically we're family and neither of your parents would approve."

At that moment all the adults decided to clue-in Eisenhower turned with rage at his son, "WHAT? What's happening to you son?" Mary-Todd seemed a bit more understanding, "Now, dear, it's a crush, a phase, he'll get over her," Eisenhower narrowed his eyes at the boys and Amy before turning back to the road.

Nellie looked up from texting, "Kiddo, just follow your heart, meaning if I were you I would ditch them both and get some ice cream."

As they pulled up to their new hotel the boys were murmuring, striking up some sort of deal.

"Okay Amy, we'll back off and focus on the hunt, but for the next clue we want an alliance." Hamilton said.

"I'm, sorry I don't think we can follow through on that, I mean I'm really flattered and all but I'm not ready to choose and I want to concentrate on the search, like only Dan and I. Maybe afterwards I'll be ready to choose, so how about until then we're cool, almost like it used to be, only friendlier?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure," was Ian's reply, and they all shook hands on it.

Alistair was sitting in the back, next to Reagan, but forgotten, He didn't mind this as he was doing research on his laptop. He was happy on the deal the kids had made, but there was so much they didn't know, much more at stake then feelings. Amy looked at him with a look clearly saying she was sorry, Alistair returned the look on a greater measure, and everything between them was again fine.

The End (For now!)


	3. Chapter 3

The boat rocked back and forth. Jonah grinned. This was the life, he knew it was. He went over, and switched of the machine. The sunny images and salty sea air faded into a plain white room with white furniture. He rode the elevator to the 5th floor; his father was waiting in their posh in home airport. Broderick's (Sorry don't know how to spell) eyes rarely left his electronics, he sighed, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just wanted one last look at the sun before we hit Antarctica."

"Mmm. Ok c'mon, you're mother is waiting to meet you at the HQ"

As the plane rose Jonahs celebrity bravado seemed to diminish. Mother, he decided he would play it innocent and eager: All in a day's work after all. He picked up a bottle of WizFizz soda, as he chugged, he was writing his dialogue.

"AGHHH!" Ian's foot smashed the ground harder than natural. Hamilton appeared above him in the frame of the SUV attempting to suppress a sneer, "Sorry, my bad". Amy glanced away. "C'mon let's go in." Ian payed for everyone's rooms, one for him, one for the Holts, and one for the Cahill's and Nellie. In his room he smiled as his computer loaded the croquet-polo exclusive club. _Playing them was like playing the violin, Hard at first, then nice and smooth. _A flutter of doubt crossed his mind, _What if the Holts tell mother about my love for Amy?_ _I'll make something up!_ He sighed as he opened a new tab for the main Lucian frame. Isabel Kabra's chat icon was blinking.

Isabel: Where are you?

Ian: I'm starting operation 629

Isabel: Good, where are you?

Ian: Some ratty hotel, didn't even cost 2,000E a night!

Isabel: The horror!

Ian: IKR!

Isabel: Excuse me?

Ian: Nothing, Never mind.

Isabel: Hmph. Check back in with a status report in the morning.

Ian: Ok!

_Isabel Kabra has logged off_

Ian: Bye…. I guess

The monitor blinked thrice. The Holts all squished together, fighting to see the tracking device on Hamilton's laptop. Hamilton pushed his way out and locked himself in the suite's bathroom. He sat down on the cold tiled floor. As he read Ian's history and plotted his next move. As he checked the wresting stats for that week the pounding on the door died. 50 minutes later he crept out of the room. The alarm clock blinked 11:32 PM, good his family was asleep… but maybe Amy wasn't.

He stalked over to their suite, The door was ajar, he walked in to Dan "pewing" away on the tv's built in video gaming system, Amy reading a book about Peroria, and Nellie on Dan's Laptop. He told them about Ian's plans.

He slid a note under the door of his family's room, and the Cahills and Hamilton left to the airport.


End file.
